Yin For Yang
by ChiChibiKiyoki
Summary: So alike yet so different.So close yet so far.So real but fake.So many tears shed from hate.So many wounds to be healed.So much hatred to be sealed.[SasuHina Oneshot]


Author's Note:This is my first SasuHina fic and this takes place before Sasuke leaves Konoha.Rated K+.And please do not flame if you disagree to the pairing SasuHina.R&R please!

Summary:So alike yet so different.So close yet so far.So real but fake.So many tears shed from hate.So many wounds to be healed.So much hatred to be sealed.

Yin For Yang

Sasuke's POV

She sat there crying her eyes out.Hinata Hyuga.The heir to the legendary Hyuga clan.She just sat there, transparent droplets of salty liquid steadily falling from the brim of her pearl white eyes.She looks...I can't tell...so many emotions released at once...

Loneliness

Even though her clan is alive and well she is lonely.She was shunned.By her father.By her cousin.By her clan.She was heir.But she was also weak.For that, her clan disowned her.Ashamed to be seen with such a weak heir.She, in truth, is alone.

Difference

She was different and she surely knew.Her eyes resembled sparkling pearls.Her skin being as smooth as procelian yet as pale as the moon.She was weak, unlike all those who resemble her.Yet though she was alone and pained, she always managed that beautiful smile.

Pain

I truely underestimated the pain she goes through.She would fall for the dobe only to hit the hard surface of the floor and shatter when the dobe, being as dense as he is, would fall yet again for our pink-haired teamate.She suffered more pain than most I've known.

Hatred

I'm absoulutely sure she knows this emotion.She hates herself for being weak.She hates herself for being useless and a burden.She hated her shyness.SHe hated the way she couldn't stand up for herself and needed always to be protected.What she wanted most was to be normal.To be strong.To be useful.To be confident.To be able to love...

I understood her emotions.We are alike but different.We are so close yet so far.We are real but fake.We have shed tears from hate.We have wounds that needed to be healed.We have hatred that needs to be sealed.

I walked toward her.

Hinata's POV

He was coming.Sasuke Uchiha.I can hear his footsteps echoing on the soft dirt floor.He was the heir to the legendary/nearly exstinct Uchiha clan.My tears continued falling.I had no control over them any longer.But still I raise my head to look into his eyes.I saw emotions no one esle could.I could really read his eyes...

Loneliness

His entire clan is gone.His own brother, the reason why.He shut everyone out.He had no one.No one that he would accept at least.No one to console him when he was down.No one to support him in battle.No one that he could share his love with...

Difference

He was truely different.He was cold, cruel, merciful, unforgiving.He never shed a tear since that day when his doors closed.He had no family.No friends.His eyes, black and emotionless as the midnight sky.His skin, paler than the whitest ghost.

Pain

So much of it he's experienced.His family murdered before his eyes by his one and only brother.The last words of his brother brought him only more pain.He shut people out living to kill the last of the clan other than himself.

Hatred

Do I really need to say he's experienced hatred?He hates his brother for killing the clan.He's lived in hatred because of it.Shutting out everyone who tried breaking through his doors.Locking himself in darkness.Hating.

I understood his emotions.We are alike but different.We are so close yet so far.We are real but fake.We have shed tears from hate.We have wounds that needed to be healed.We have hatred that needs to be sealed.

I sat still as he finally kneeled before me.

Normal POV

He gently kneeled before the young girl.He was never any good at comforting."Please don't cry."He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped the liquid away."Sasuke-san..."He looked into her eyes and for the first time.He smiled.The young girl seemed startled at first but soon smiled back and fell into his arms."Hinata..."He gently willed her to sleep with his soft whispers."Sasuke-san...arigatou..."She gently fell asleep under Sasuke's watch."Good night...Hina-chan..."

So alike yet so different

So close yet so far

So real but fake

So many tears shed from hate

So many wounds to be healed

So much hatred to be sealed

SasuHina

YinYang


End file.
